Day Five, Take Two
by Penelope Louise
Summary: One shot. My take on what Day Five should have been! Janto.


_**A/N: This is my take on what Day Five should have been. Okay, this wasn't exactly how I wanted it to turn out. It's real hard to get the drama of Torchwood on paper, in my opinion. I hope you enjoy reading this!**_

* * *

Gwen could feel the dampness of Jack's tears soaking through her shirt onto her skin. Her own tears dripped onto the floor of the school hall. Jack stared down at the man he loved, his face cold and lifeless.

"Come on." He choked, standing up, not wanting to see Ianto that way. Gwen took his hand and they turned away. They had taken a few steps towards the exit when the heard a gasp behind them. A familiar sort of gasp.

A coming back to life, Jack Harkness style, gasp. Jack spun around, Gwen following his lead. Sure enough, Ianto was sat up, his eyes wide.

"What the?!" Jack exclaimed, kneeling down next to Ianto. Gwen rolled her eyes as they kissed.

"We haven't got all day." She told them, smiling. They broke apart, and Jack helped Ianto up, grinning.

"We've got a world to save." Jack completed her sentence.

"How…?" Ianto asked, indicating at himself.

"I have no bloody idea." Gwen shook her head in amazement.

"All I did was kiss…" Jack trailed off, his mouth rounding into an 'O'. "The kiss of life…?"

They made their way outside, causing quite a few strange looks from the assembled guards, seeing as Gwen had gone in alone and come out with two men, who had been 13 and 14 of the dead people.

Gwen drove them back to Torchwood One. Jack halted in the doorway when he saw Agent Johnson.

"She's on our side." Gwen told him. "We showed her the videos."

Jack looked around.

"Where's McDonald?" Jack asked, looking around from the old man. He glanced at Gwen, but her expression was sad.

"Oh, no." He stared at the ground.

"We couldn't do anything." Gwen muttered sadly, looking at the bench that they had been sitting on just minutes earlier.

"I need Alice and Steven." Jack said to Johnson.

"You two. Fetch them." Agent Johnson ordered two men from her team, and they nodded and set off.

*

Meanwhile, two policemen handcuffed Lois' hands behind her back.

"On what charge?" She asked, tried to get them to let go of her.

"Espionage." The prime minister said, and she stared at him. He turned to Frobisher. "John. I need you to bring your daughters here. On camera. You'll pretend to give them inoculations. Is that clear?"

Frobisher nodded. "Yes, sir." He walked out of the room._ I didn't want this. This wasn't in my dossier! Or the job description. I won't do it._

By the time he'd reached home, he had come to a decision. His family couldn't be allowed to find out what he'd been involved in. He opened one of the kitchen drawers and took out the gun he'd given to his wife for protection. He walked through the house, and called his family into the living room.

"I have done something bad," he began, "and I don't want you to suffer the consequences."

He aimed first at his youngest child, then his older daughter, and then his wife. He looked down at the three bodies on the floor, and put the gun against his own head. He pulled the trigger and he fell down onto the floor next to his wife.

*

Johnson led Jack through Thames House and toward the room where the 456 was encased in its bulletproof box, followed closely by Alice and Steven.

"Alice, stay with Agent Johnson." Jack ordered, and Alice looked at him, defiant.

"What about Steven?" She asked him.

"I need his help." Jack replied. Alice was conflicted. She didn't know why her father needed Steven. "Please."

"Be good to your Uncle Jack." Alice smiled at her son. As Jack walked into the 456's room with Steven in tow, Alice realized that letting Jack take her son to liaise with the alien might not be such a sensible thing to do.

"Dad-" She began, but the door had already closed behind him. Alice looked at Agent Johnson, whose face was expressionless.

Inside the room, Jack faced the alien, one hand on Steven's shoulder.

"What is it, Uncle Jack?" Steven asked, and Jack felt pain from the child's innocence. He didn't reply.

"This is our offering." He spoke.

"It is not acceptable." The words of the 456 resonated through the room.

"To see if they are of the… calibre you requested." Jack improvised. A bright light filled the room, and Steven turned his face away from it.

"That is acceptable." The 456 spoke again.

"Steven, walk toward the light." Jack pushed his grandson gently toward the bright light. He didn't want to do it, but he knew he had to. It was the only way.

"But Uncle Jack…" Jack looked at Steven, who looked at the ground. "What is it?"

"It doesn't matter." Jack said, although he knew it did. He had sacrificed 12 children before, not caring. Now, sacrificing just one child was the hardest thing he had ever had to do in his life. "Please, Steven?"

Steven took a few more tentative steps towards the light, before looking back at Jack again. He smiled encouragingly at his grandson, just as he'd done to Clement McDonald, back in 1965. Steven took the last few steps into the light, and an overpowering light filled the room, and Jack shielded his eyes from the brightness.

Around the world, all the children stopped, not saying anything. Just staring. Facing London. Facing Thames House.

"You've had your sacrifice. Now leave!" Jack began to say, when a shrill scream filled the air. The thing in the tank began to writhe, and an explosion filled the air. Jack jumped back as green slime hit the glass sides of the tank. The door opened, and Alice ran in, closely followed by Agent Johnson. Jack fell to his knees, his face in his hands.

"Where's Steven?" Alice asked, her voice rising to a crescendo. "What have you done with my son?"

"He… he… he's dead." Jack choked on the words, tears streaming down his face. He stood up.

"No! NO!" Alice drummed her fists against Jack's chest, hitting him over and over again. "NO!"

Agent Johnson pulled her away, and Alice sobbed for her son.

_Six Months Later…_

"Welcome to Torchwood, Lois Habiba, Agent Johnson." Jack said. "Agent Johnson?"

She looked up expectantly. "Yes?"

"What _**is**_ your first name?"

_**

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed reading. Please review!**_


End file.
